castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Slide
Most modern Castlevania characters can perform a sliding maneuver. In 2D games, it is performed by pressing the jump button while crouching on a solid surface (otherwise the character will drop to the floor below). If the slide is performed feet first, the move will cause some damage to an opponent. Care must be taken to only slide into enemies with low-enough hit points, so they can be destroyed while sliding into them, lest they cause damage. __TOC__ Description The first character to be able to slide was Maria Renard in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood. It was performed belly-first in a comical fashion, and could only be used as an evade maneuver. An alternate version of her slide could be performed by pressing ↘ + Jump, in which Maria would roll forward instead of sliding. This move may have inspired or evolved into her rolling attack from later games. Her main slide returned in games where her child-sprite set was used and in Castlevania Judgment. Richter Belmont was the first character with an attacking feet-first slide, which he could do in Symphony of the Night. If the JUMP button is pressed shortly after starting a slide, Richter will then push himself from the ground into a forward leap, and change the slide into a flying kick, which is known as a slide jump. In later games, the ability to slide often needed to be earned by acquiring an object of some sort, such as the Lizard Tail or the Skeleton Blaze soul. Characters in Castlevania (N64) and Legacy of Darkness can slide by pressing the crouch button while running. In some games (like in Circle of the Moon or Harmony of Dissonance), a slide could deal the same amount of damage as the character's current weapon's attack power. In later games (starting with Aria of Sorrow), the damage dealt by sliding was drastically reduced, leaving this move (even at higher levels) mostly useful for clearing rooms filled with low level enemies like skeletons or zombies, which could be killed with just one sliding kick. Depending on the game, some items can enhance the amount of damage dealt to an enemy when slid into, such as the Slick Boots or the Slide Boots. An interesting usage was added to sliding in Dawn of Sorrow. If Soma throws a Yorick's skull and slide-kicks it before it touches the ground, the skull will then be shot forward with great force, inflicting massive damage to any enemies who are in its way. Item Data Gallery Rondo of Blood - Slide - 01.gif|Maria's slide from Rondo of Blood Slide Richter.png|Richter's slide from Symphony of the Night Slide Maria SS.png|Maria's slide from the Saturn version of Symphony of the Night Skeletonblaze.png|Soma's sliding from Aria of Sorrow Portrait of Ruin - Entrance - 11.png|'Lizard Tail' from Portrait of Ruin DxC Maria Slide.png|Maria's slide from Dracula X Chronicles Slide Maria DXC.png|Maria's slide from the ''Dracula X Chronicles'' version of Symphony of the Night Category:Ability Souls Category:Actions Category:Relics Category:Aria of Sorrow Items Category:Harmony of Dissonance Items Category:Order of Ecclesia Items Category:Portrait of Ruin Items